Adam Wylie
Adam Augustus Wylie (born May 23, 1984) is an American actor, voice actor, musical performer, magician, singer and a former Crayola spokesman. By the age of nine, he was busy with voice-over work, including the voice of young Prince Derek in The Swan Princess (1994), and David in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2(1996). He then lent his voice to many animated series, including Dennis the Menace as the title character (1993–94), Hey Arnold! as Curly (1996–2002), Crayola Kids Adventures, Napoleon as the title character (1997), The King and I (1999) as Louis Leonowens, and Walt Disney Television Animation's pilot Kitty's Dish (as Josh). Wylie's voice credits also include Batman Beyond, Pepper Ann as Crash, As Told By Ginger as Ian Richton, Midnight Club II, Jimmy Olsen in the 2007 direct-to-DVD movie, Superman: Doomsday, the roles of Fred Nerk, Nigel Thrall and Bananas B on American Dragon: Jake Long, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Ben 10, and the character Justin in The Easter StoryKeepers. He also starred as Mike Fowler in Focus on the Family's The Last Chance Detectives audio cases (2004). Wylie also starred as the voice of Brainiac 5 and Colossal Boy in the animated television show Legion of Super-Heroes and the voice of Ulraj in the Secret Saturdays. More recently, Wylie voiced the lead role in Sir Malcolm and the Missing Prince, the first series in Lamplighter Publishing's new radio drama Lamplighter Theatre. This radio drama is a two-hour production in which Wylie plays the role of the prince. He also voices Ryan Cummings in the popular Christian audio drama series Adventures in Odyssey. From 2012 to 2013, Wylie voiced Tritannus, the main antagonist in the fifth season of Winx Club. In 1993, he voiced Timmy and Chris on cartoon Christmas movie Precious Moments Timmy's Special Delivery. In 1994, he did one of the characters on cartoon Easter movie Precious Moments: Simon the Lamb. Wylie first became widely known as Zack Brock, the youngest of Sheriff Brock's three children in the television series Picket Fences from 1992 to 1996. This was followed by appearances in many other television programs, including as a series regular in Love and Marriage as Max, Ed as David Mirsky (2001), and Gilmore Girls as Brad Langford (2001–2002), he played Garfield in The Biggest Fan (2002) and as a guest star in 7th Heaven as Marvin, Sliders as Trevor, Touched by an Angel as Andy Erskine, Judging Amy as Nicholas Binkow, MTV Undressed as Owen, Entourage, Living Single, Monk, CSI: Miami, and Veronica Mars. Wylie was cast as Garfield (Debbie Warden's older brother) in the Dream Street film The Biggest Fan. Wylie also appeared in the made for TV movies Under Wraps as Gilbert, Out on a Limb, Balloon Farm as Charles, and Michael Landon, the Father I Knew as the best friend to the television star's teenage son. Wylie's first motion picture appearance was in Child's Play 2 (1990), which was followed by roles in films including Kindergarten Cop as Larry (1990), Santa With Muscles (1996), Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror as Ezekial (1998), Breaking Free as Billy (1995), Cutaway as Cal (2000), Can of Worms as Nick (1999), Flying Virus as Adam (2001), Daybreak as Newton Warner (2001), Rebound (2005), and American Pie Presents: Band Camp as Guy (2005). He also starred in several Crayola Kids' Club-produced movies. Wylie played Mikey in the 2009 skateboarding film Street Dreams. In 2009, Wylie was seen performing card tricks & coin tricks on syndicated magic show "Masters of Illusion." In 2010 he had a small part as a cop opposite Kelly Monaco's character Sam McCall on General Hospital. Also in 2012, he guest starred as Andy the Android on Disney Channel's Shake It Up: Made in Japan and was in love with a Talking Toilet he named ToyToy. In 2002, Wylie appeared as Jack in Stephen Sondheim's Tony Award-winning revival of Into the Woods on Broadway. 2 His role in Into the Woods was meta-referenced on Gilmore Girls as being done by his character in that series, Brad Langford. He has also appeared frequently in regional theatre, including in Camelot as Merlyn-Tom-Morgan at the North Shore Music Theatre (Massachusetts) in 2005,3 Big River as Huck Finn, 110 in the Shade as Jimmy Curry in 2004 at the Pasadena Playhouse (California),4 On the Town as Chip in 2003 at the Gateway Playhouse, Bellport, New York,5 Footloose as Willard, Precious Sons as Freddie Jr., House Arrest as Todd, and Beauty and the Beast, as Chip. He also recently played Leo Bloom in a regional production of Mel Brooks' The Producers (musical) at Gateway Playhouse. February 21, 2007 marked Wylie's debut in the musical Wicked at the Pantages Theatre, Los Angeles. He starred opposite such stars as Eden Espinosa, Jenna Leigh Green, Megan Hilty, and Carol Kane. He played his final performance on December 30, 2007 along with Espinosa and Kane, and was replaced by his understudy, Category:Celebrities